


fighting for you

by Missanna444



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, James exists but isn't a total dick, Useless Lesbians, dolls isn't dead why would he be dead, other characters appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missanna444/pseuds/Missanna444
Summary: A WayHaught/AgentCorp crossover that literally no one asked for. The Superfriends come to Purgatory to help fight the demons. Alex is a gay mess. So is Lena. Nicole and Waverly catch on quickly and try to get them together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is prewritten so that I can actually complete it and my schoolwork at the same time! Weekly updates.

Alex was glad it had been a slow week in National City when she got the call.

 

“Director Danvers speaking.”

 

“Wow, you’re the director now? Congrats, Danvers.”

“Thanks. How is everything over there?”

 

“It’s…  don’t even know how to describe it, other than the fact that we’ve got some problems and we kinda need your help.”

 

“Got it. I can be there by tomorrow morning?”

 

“Sounds good. Oh, and hey, bring Kara. And your friends. We need all the help we can get.” 

 

“You got it. I’ll text you when my flight gets in.” 

 

After hanging up, Alex headed to Kara’s apartment to talk to her. When she got there, Kara opened the door and Alex suddenly realized she was walking to a girls’ night that she’d been avoiding going to. It didn’t matter now, she didn’t have much of a choice.

 

“Alex! I thought you had work?” Kara said, letting her inside.

 

“I did, but… Um…” She glanced at the others in the room and pulled Kara into the kitchen. 

 

“What is it? Why can’t the others hear?” 

 

“They will, but I wanted to tell you first. Nicole called.”

 

“Nicole… Haught?” Kara’s eyebrows raised. They hadn’t heard from Purgatory’s deputy in at least a year.

 

“Yeah, she said they needed our help. I told her I’d be there in the morning, but she said… she said we needed to bring everyone. Lena, Brainy, James… All of them.” 

 

“Wow… Okay. That’s… wow. Okay, we’ve gotta tell them now. The last time Nicole needed our help…”

 

“Yeah. I know.” Alex nodded. Without another thought, the two of them hurried into the other room. 

 

“Everything alright?” James asked as they walked back in.

 

“You remember Nicole, right?” Kara said quickly. 

 

“Of course I remember Nicole. And Wynonna. And Waverly. What’s going on?” James asked, putting his drink. Like Kara, he recognized that they likely needed help if they hadn’t contacted them in a year. 

 

“She didn’t explain, but they do need our help. She needs all of us there. You too, Lena.” 

 

“Me?” Lena raised an eyebrow. “I don’t even know this Nicole person. What exactly is she calling us for?”

 

“She’s a friend of mine and Kara’s. She lives in Canada, in a town called Purgatory. Her girlfriend’s sister is… well, cursed.” Alex explained.

 

“Cursed with what?” 

 

“Demons.” 

 

“Oh.” 

 

There was a long pause as Lena processed this information. After she’d learned the Kara was Supergirl and that Sam had been Reign, she’d come to expect anything. Alex walked over and placed a hand on Lena’s arm. 

 

“I know it’s a lot to take in. But we could really use your help. I’ll give you more details on the way there, I promise. I just need you to agree first.” She said softly. Lena just watched her for a moment, considering it. Truthfully, she’d do anything for Alex. She never had much of a chance to prove this, as many of the situations they’d been in mostly involved Kara. But this time, it was Alex who asked her, Alex who wanted her help. 

 

“Of course, I’d be glad to help.” She said with a slight smile. Alex looked relieved, then suddenly remembered her hand still on Lena’s arm and quickly pulled it away, her face tinted pink. Lena frowned slightly, but didn’t say anything. 

 

“Alright, so we’ll meet at the airport in three hours. No, Lena, we will not take your private jet.” Alex said quickly. “We’ll see you all then.” 

 

Three hours later, Alex, Kara, James, Brainy, and Lena were all waiting for their flight to board. They still had another half hour to go. Lena had been sitting with Briany, but moved across the room to sit down next to Alex. 

 

“You look worried, Alex.” She commented, causing Alex to notice her and look up. 

 

“Just a little.” Alex shrugged and sat up a bit. 

“What exactly will we be dealing with? Besides a curse and demons, I mean. You’ve mentioned Nicole and her friends, but you haven’t said a word about them. Care to explain?” 

 

Alex shrugged, but nodded. 

 

“Right, of course. It’s easier to work with people if you know who you’re working with.” She began. “Nicole Haught is the deputy sheriff in the town we’re going to. She and Maggie trained together before going their separate ways. A little over a year ago, she called Maggie, asking for help. So Maggie and I went to Canada to investigate. When we saw what was going on, we brought Kara and James in, too. The thing with these demons is that they can only be killed by a specific gun, which can only be used by a certain person.”

 

“Whoever is cursed, I’m guessing.”

 

“Exactly. And that person is Wynonna Earp.”

 

“Earp? As in…?”

 

“Yeah, as in the descendant of Wyatt Earp. Wynonna’s sister, Waverly, is Nicole’s girlfriend.” 

 

“So, why did she call you and not Maggie?” Lena asked, considering Nicole had been Maggie’s friend first.

 

“I don’t know. I mean, as far as I know, she doesn’t know Maggie and I broke up. So, she probably figured that calling me would mean that the news would get to Maggie eventually.” Alex shrugged. Lena studied her for a moment, noticing how easily Alex was talking about her ex-fiancee, though there was still some hesitation every time she mentioned her name. 

 

“Did you tell Maggie that she called?”

 

“No. I’m not calling her unless it’s really bad there. I’m not ready to… see her again.” Alex’s eyes turned sad for a moment. 

 

“That’s perfectly okay, Alex. I just wondered. You said Nicole was a friend of Maggie’s, so you might have to tell her about the breakup. I just wanted to make sure that you’re up for it.” Lena said carefully. Alex looked at her, the vulnerability in her eyes suddenly gone.

 

“I’m fine, Lena. I’m fine. It’s been eight months. I can talk about it.” She said quickly, pausing for a moment to let her brain find some sort of distraction so she could change the subject. “You know, I think this is the first time I’ve ever seen you in something other than your formal business clothes.” 

 

Lena couldn’t help but chuckle at Alex’s comment. “Fighting off demons in a tight dress and heels just didn’t seem practical.” 

 

“I mean, jeans aren’t the best, either, but you do you.” She teased.

 

“Not everyone has a full tactical suit, Director Danvers.” Lena rolled her eyes jokingly, making Alex laugh. Their light teasing was interrupted by an announcement that their plane was boarding. 

 

“Ooh, that’s us!” Kara grinned, standing up. She’d been watching Lena and Alex together and was trying to hide it before they noticed. She’d always known both of them to be fairly stoic, but hearing Alex giggle for the first time since Maggie made her wonder if there was something else between them. She made a mental note to ask Alex about it when they got the chance. For now, though, they had to focus on their mission.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I wasn't going to post this so soon, but I realized that my next date to post on was going to be Thanksgiving. So, you guys get an early chapter. It just means a slightly longer wait until the next one.

By the time their plane landed, Alex was grumpy, Kara was far too cheerful at such an early hour, Lena was amused by both of them, and James and Brainy were trying to keep Alex from punching something when she got too irritated. After getting their luggage, they wandered around until Kara pointed wildly somewhere ahead of them. 

 

“There she is! Wynonna came to pick us up!” She grinned as they headed in that direction.

 

“Why couldn’t she send Waverly?” Alex grumbled.

 

“What, am I not good enough for you, Lexie?” Clearly, Wynonna had overheard her comment. 

 

“Never call me that again. I can’t deal with you this early in the morning.” Alex glared and Wynonna raised her hands in surrender. “So, where’s Nicole?”

 

“At the station. She’s sheriff, she can’t just drop everything to pick up your ass from the airport.” 

 

“I’ll congratulate her on the promotion when I see her. Where are we heading?”

 

“The homestead. It’s the safest place to explain this all to you. There have been some… developments recently.” Wynonna said. Alex nodded slightly.

 

“Oh, before we go, Wynonna, this is Lena and Brainy. Brainy is an alien from the future and Lena is an absolute genius, CEO of L-Corp in National City.” 

 

Wynonna nodded, not really surprised by this. “Got it. Welcome to the team.” 

 

Without another word, the group headed out to the car. Wynonna had driven Waverly’s Jeep, as they definitely couldn’t have all fit in the truck. Kara sat up front with Wynonna, while the rest of them struggled to fit in the back. James and Brainy were on either side, with Alex in the middle and Lena kinda sorta in her lap. She was grateful that Lena’s back was in her face, making it impossible for people to see how much she was blushing as she tried to decide where was appropriate to put her hands. There wasn’t a seatbelt for Lena, so Alex opted to lightly hold onto her. It was interesting. By the time they got to the homestead, both Lena and Alex were more than eager to get out of the car. 

 

“So, who’s already here?” Kara asked as they walked inside. She and Waverly had become best friends the last time they were in Purgatory. 

 

“Waves isn’t here yet. She’ll get here when Nicole does. Those two are inseparable. It’s gross.” Wynonna shrugged. “Doc is here. So is Jeremy. Dolls will get here eventually, he’s working on some research.” 

 

“Doc?” Brainy asked curiously. “As in, the real Doc Holliday?” 

 

“The one and only. How far in the future are you from, anyways?”

 

“The thirty-first century. It seems that he was known to live in multiple centuries, but not by time travel. We never could quite figure out how to do it.” 

 

“Oh.” Wynonna noted the past tense, not sure how to take it. She shrugged as she closed the door behind them once they got inside. “Well, you’ll be able to ask him yourself.” 

 

They walked into the kitchen, leaving their luggage in the living room for now. Upon walking in, Kara ran straight for Jeremy, giving him a big hug. 

 

“Kara! You guys are here!” He grinned, hugging her back. “Oh, as soon as we get this thing sorted and our lives are in less danger, I’ve gotta show you this new thing I’m working on. I’d love your opinion and maye some advice!” 

 

“Of course! Oh, I’d be so happy to help! Why didn’t you call me sooner? I would have flown here easily to come see you.”

 

“Well, it’s been kinda crazy here. But we’ll explain that once Nicole and the others get here.”

 

Kara nodded and went to give Doc a hug, but settled for a stoic fist bump from the man. His eyes seemed to smile, though, so she knew he was happy to see them.

 

Wynonna glanced around at the group in front of her. “Hey, I just realized, where’s Maggie?” Before Alex could stammer out an answer, the door swung open and everyone was distracted by Kara and Waverly’s squeals and giggles as they hugged. Nicole chuckled and poked her head around the corner into the kitchen. 

 

“Hey, guys!”

 

“Hey, Sheriff! Congratulations, by the way.” Alex smiled, walking over to her.

 

“You’re not the only one who got promoted.” Nicole grinned. “It’s so good to see you guys. So much has been going on, it’ll be great to catch you all up. I’ve been dying to tell you and Maggie about some of this, but I figured a phone call wouldn’t quite do it all justice.” 

 

“You might have to wait a little longer to tell her.” Alex said carefully. A look of confusion crossed Nicole’s face, so she continued. “She’s not coming this time.”

 

“What? Why not? Is she okay? She never likes missing out on the action.”

 

“She and I broke up. I’ve only spoken to her a few times since then, and honestly, it’s still difficult.” 

 

“Alex, I’m so sorry. Last I’d heard, you two were engaged, so I just assumed--”

 

“It’s okay. Really. Besides, stuff like this really helps, just living my life and focusing on my friends.” 

 

“Got it.” Nicole smiled softly. “Well, we’re all here if you need anything. But we’re also glad that you’re here, because you know how to kick ass.” 

 

“Anytime. So, what kind of ass are we kicking?”

 

“A demon cult leader, more or less.”

 

“Right. Great. That’s new.” Alex muttered. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kind words so far, I am so excited to be writing this!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Thursday!!!! New chapter! Thank you so much for the great reception so far! I'm having a blast writing this! I guess this kinda takes place during season three, given the mention of Bulshar?

“I’m sorry, you what?” Kara squeaked, hearing Nicole’s story about what had happened to her when she was little. It was nearly dinnertime by now. The group had been sitting in the kitchen for far too long. Everyone was tired and jetlagged, and none too happy about this situation. Wynonna was at the makeshift head of the table, with Nicole and Waverly on one side of her, Doc and Dolls and Jeremy on the other. Waverly and Nicole were practically in the same chair, holding each other as they often were. Across the table sat Alex, with Kara and Lena on either side. Brainy was next to Kara, and James next to Alex.

 

“When I was eight, I survived a cult massacre, right here in Purgatory. We don’t know why or how. But it happened and I’m still here.” Nicole responded. They had informed the group from National City of the events of the past year, and things were starting to look more and more bleak by the minute. 

 

“May I ask what the name of this cult is? Or at least the name of the leader?” Brainy cut in after a moment of stunned silence.

 

“Bulshar. The cult of Bulshar.” Nicole replied. Brainy nodded and considered the name for a moment.

 

“Ah, yes. He was defeated in late 2018, but he resurfaced in 2068. So, whatever you do now will only be temporary.” He explained. Sometimes, it was useful to be working with someone who knew the future. Wynonna, who had been noticeably silent while Nicole had explained everything, glanced around the room at the nervous faces that stood in front of her.

 

“Okay. So, we’ll have 50 years to prepare for the Cult of Bullshit rising again. I think we can do that.” The brunette sad with a quick nod, though even she seemed a little wary.

 

“Wynonna… We might not even be alive in 50 years.” Waverly pointed out. 

 

“Well, then we’re going to have to change the future. Because I’m not leaving this to Alice to fix. I already promised myself I’d break the curse so she wouldn’t have to bear it. And I’m sure none of them want their inevitable kids to deal with it. You and Haughtstuff over here have both mentioned wanting kids when all of this is over. And you, Danvers. We all know you want kids, and but you’d never do it if there was a chance they’d have to finish our business. So we’re gonna figure this out. We’re gonna get shit done and we’re going to change the story. He’s not going to resurface. Whatever we do to defeat him, it’s going to be permanent.” 

 

And, with that, Wynonna set her whiskey glass on the table and headed upstairs. 

 

“Let’s all take a break.” Kara suggested quietly. With various forms of affirmation, the group split separate ways throughout the homestead. Only Nicole and Waverly stayed in the kitchen. 

 

“I can’t do this sober.” Alex muttered and poured herself another glass of alcohol before wandering into the living room. Nicole watched curiously as Lena got up and followed her.

 

“What is it?” Waverly asked, following her girlfriend’s gaze. 

 

“Do you think there’s something between them?”

 

“Who? Alex and Lena?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Waverly shrugged and watched them for a moment. She watched as Lena took the whiskey from Alex’s hand and, surprisingly, Alex let her. She watched as Lena sat down on the couch and Alex almost immediately sat next to her. She even watched as Alex whispered something to Lena that appeared to be comforting, causing Lena to smile and shift slightly closer to Alex.

 

“They didn’t say they were dating. We don’t even know how long it’s been since Alex and Maggie broke up. You know Alex, she puts walls up.” Waverly murmured, turning to her girlfriend.

 

“True,” Nicole nodded. “But that doesn’t mean they aren’t interested in each other. Something tells me that they at least like each other, they just haven’t quite noticed that yet. But if they did notice…”

 

“Nic, we shouldn’t meddle.” The brunette said quickly. She was a bit surprised, as Nicole was usually the voice of reason. 

 

“I’m not saying we meddle… We don’t have time for that. But we can at least help them see the light, right? I mean, think about it. We could all die on this stupid mission. If you were them, wouldn’t you want to die knowing if someone liked you back? Or loved you back? Or whatever they feel about each other?” 

 

“I suppose. But it has to be subtle, so no involving anyone else. They can’t handle subtlety.”

 

“Very true.” Nicole nodded and kissed Waverly softly before standing and heading into the living room to chat with Alex and Lena.

 

“Hey, guys. Everything okay over here?” She asked, sitting across from the pair. Alex looked up and gave her a small smile. 

 

“Yeah, just kind of taking all of this in. It was hard enough the first time, but this… this is a lot, even for the director of the DEO.” She chuckled wearily. 

 

“Understandable.” Nicole nodded. “I honestly wonder if we should all just take the rest of the night off. It’s been a long day and I’m sure you guys are exhausted.”

 

“Well, yeah, but we need to keep working.” Alex pointed out. 

 

“And we will. In the morning, Al.” Lena said. “We both know we won’t get anything done if we’re too tired.” As she spoke, Nicole’s eyebrows rose slightly at the use of a nickname. She hadn’t even heard Maggie call Alex that. 

 

“Since we’re a large group, some of you will be staying here and some can come stay at my place until this is all settled. I have a pretty big house, but it’s just me and Waves and my cat, so… we’ve got room.” Nicole explained. “Have you guys given any thought to it?” 

 

“How much space do you guys all have combined?” Alex asked.

 

“We’ve each got a spare room and, of course, a couch.” 

 

“We’ll have to discuss it, but Brainy and Kara could stay here with Wynonna, and then me and James and Lena could stay at your place?” 

 

“Sounds good to me, Danvers.” 

  
           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying this story so far! Thank you for all the comments and kudos so far, it means the world to me. I'm finishing my own original work for my playwriting class this week, but I should still be able to keep my schedule of one chapter a week. :) Feel free to follow me on Tumblr at al-damnvers, chat with me, send me asks/prompts, whatever! I love writing and talking to you all! See you next week!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which there's a whole lot of fluff and Lena and Alex share a room.

An hour later, the groups split to head to their respective residences for the night. As Alex had predicted, Brainy and Kara stayed with Wynonna, leaving James and Alex and Lena to stay with Nicole and Waverly. It wasn’t too bad, but it had already been that James would sleep on the couch, considering neither Alex or Lena was really up for sharing a room with him. This, of course, meant that Alex and Lena would be sharing the spare bedroom. Neither of the two women seemed uncomfortable with that arrangement, both stating that they were friends and there was no reason to be awkward about it. 

 

While they were getting everything set up at Nicole’s house, Alex got a text from Kara.

 

_ Kara: Are you rooming with Lena? _

Alex panicked slightly, her heart jumping at her sister’s forwardness. Did she know something?

 

_ Alex: Yeah. Why? It’s not a big deal, it’s not like we’ll be in there much anyways, what with these demons running around. We’re just friends. _

 

_ Kara: …. Yeah, last time I checked you and Lena WERE just friends. I didn’t say you weren’t. I know it’s not a big deal. I just figured neither of you wanted to room with James, so it made sense you’d stay in the same room.  _

 

_ Alex: Oh. Right. Duh. _

 

_ Kara: Alex…? What did you think I meant? _

 

Alex didn’t respond to that, nearly throwing her phone across the room when the sound of the door opening startled her. 

 

“Calm down, Director, it’s just me.” Lena teased, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“Right, sorry. With everything going on, you can’t be too careful.” Alex shrugged, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

 

“Who were you texting? A pretty girl?” Lena asked. Alex wondered briefly why Lena even cared, then remembered that everyone seemed obsessed with her love life ever since she’d started dating again. 

 

“No, definitely not. That stuff isn’t going as well as Kara likes to make everyone believe.” She shrugged. “I mean, it’s fine, but none of the girls I’ve met really… make me feel like I did when I first met Maggie.”  _ But you do. _ Alex shook her head to get rid of the sudden thought. Where had that even come from? She didn’t think of Lena that way. Lena was Kara’s best friend, she couldn’t. 

 

“That’s too bad. Well, after this stay in Purgatory, I’m sure you’ll find someone.” Lena said, sounding slightly relieved at the idea that Alex hadn’t quite found someone yet. 

 

“Maybe. But, right now, we should just focus on why we’re here.” 

 

“Right. To fight demons.” Lena nodded, sitting carefully on the opposite edge of the bed. Alex was suddenly very aware that they would, in fact, be sleeping next to each other every night. She hated how nice that sounded. 

 

Alex leaned back against one of the pillows and closed her eyes for a moment. Thanks to Wynonna’s speech earlier, she had about a million different thoughts running through her head. She and her friends from National City weren’t the ones directly affected by this curse, no. But they’d become so close with the Earp sisters and the others that it felt like they were helping to protect family. And, Alex agreed with Wynonna’s sentiment about beating this so that their kids didn’t have to. She felt that too much to let it go. She didn’t even have kids yet, nor did she think she would anytime soon, but she still felt it. God, she  _ felt _ it. Maybe that was just second nature to her, being so protective. She’d always been like that with Kara, putting things on herself so that her sister wouldn’t have to feel the pain. She’d been brought up that way, sure, but something in her heart made it feel like she had to do it, not just because she was told to. She wondered briefly if it was right to bring Lena into this. They needed her for this, she was sure of that. But was it worth putting someone she cared about so much in danger? Lena was perfectly willing to help, it seemed, but something was still nagging at Alex’s brain that she’d done something wrong. 

 

“Your brain doesn’t ever stop, does it?” 

 

Alex’s eyes snapped open to find Lena watching her curiously. 

 

“What makes you say that?” 

 

“There’s no way you could have been relaxing just now. You’ve got your thinking face on.” Lena explained. Alex sat up a little. 

 

“I do not. I don’t even have a thinking face.”

 

“Oh, but you do. Your eyebrows come together just a little, and the corners of your mouth turn down just a little.” 

 

Alex frowned slightly. “You pay that close attention?” They’d met mutually through Kara and didn’t often hang out alone, so it didn’t occur to her that Lena would ever pay that much attention to her. Though, thanks to admitting things to each other in times of crisis, they knew a strange amount of personal things about one another.

 

“You’ve got something on your mind,” was Lena’s only response. “You look exhausted, too. And not just from the jetlag.” 

 

“I am exhausted.” 

 

“Me too. Though, that’s mostly from just trying to take all this in. Some sleep would do both of us some good.” 

 

“Probably.” Alex nodded. “My brain is too wired to stop thinking for a few seconds, unfortunately. If it stopped for even a moment, I’d probably fall right to sleep.” 

 

“Try it, then.” 

 

“It’s not that simple, and I think you know that.”

 

“I know. But try it anyways. We can’t beat this curse or whatever it is without a little rest.”

 

“Says the workaholic.”

 

“Just go to sleep, Danvers.” She chuckled, glad to see a smile on Alex’s face. 

 

“I’ll try. No promises.” Alex said and leaned back again, closing her eyes. Within minutes, she was sound asleep, her head drifting to rest on Lena’s side. 

 

About an hour later, there were footsteps on the stair and a knock on the door before it opened.

 

“Hey guys, we made some dinner if you want any--” Waverly paused, her eyes landing on the sleeping Alex. “Oh, sorry…”

 

“No, it’s okay.” Lena smiled softly. “I’m honestly a bit hungry, so I’ll gladly join you two for dinner. I’m pretty sure Alex is out cold, so I figure we should let her sleep a bit.” 

 

“Okay…” Waverly smiled softly. “Well, everything’s all set when you’re ready.” And, with that, Waverly headed back downstairs. After a moment, Lena very carefully got up and headed downstairs as well. Alex didn’t even stir. She found Nicole and Waverly sitting at the table in the small kitchen. 

 

“Oh, good, you’re here!” Waverly smiled, immediately getting up to grab Lena a plate of food. 

 

“Thank you, you’re very kind.” Lena nodded politely.

 

“You guys came all this way to help us out. It’s the least we could do.” Waverly smiled, waving a hand dismissively as Lena sat down. 

 

“How’s Alex doing?” Nicole asked. “Waverly said she was fast asleep when she went to get you guys.” 

 

“She’s exhausted. According to Kara, she’s impossible to get to sleep, so I’m glad I got her to sleep just this once. She needs it.” 

 

“That’s good that she’s resting. I’m not entirely sure how much rest we’re gonna get after tonight. Knowing us, we’re not even going to be able to sleep through the night.”

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“How much have Alex and Kara told you?” Nicole asked. 

 

“Not much. Enough that I knew what I was getting into, but otherwise… I don’t know all the details. But, honestly, I don’t know what I could do for you guys. Demons and science don’t really go together.”

 

“You’d be surprised.” Waverly told her. “You know, you should talk to Jeremy. He’s kind of our resident scientist. I’m sure he’s got a million things he could use help on. And that would actually be a great deal of help to all of us.”

 

“Really?” Lena said, starting to feel a tiny bit more comfortable with her place within the group. 

 

“Definitely.” Waverly smiled. 

 

“Well, I’ll ask him about it next time I see him, then.” Lena nodded. 

 

“Once you finish eating, you should go get some rest as well. Something tells me we might have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.” Nicole said. Lena nodded and did as she was told. As she headed back upstairs to bed, she thought about how grateful she was to the two of them for helping her feel a little more welcome in the group. She knew what it was to be an outsider. But here, with her friends who made her feel like family and some new people who seemed to appreciate her just as much? This felt right.

 

She climbed into bed, careful not to disturb Alex, who was snoring softly. As she fell asleep, she felt Alex shift closer to her in her sleep. Not too close, but enough that both of them were comforted by each other. When Lena fell asleep that night, she almost didn’t notice how comfortable she suddenly felt sleeping by Alex’s side. Almost.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos, friends! I'm updating a day early because I've got a final tomorrow and I'll probably forget. By the time I post the next chapter, I'll be home for Christmas break! Woohoo!
> 
> As always, feel free to chat with me or send me prompts on Tumblr at al-damnvers !


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, a lot has been going on! But I'm home until late January, so updates should be coming faster!

Sleep was something that the crew from Purgatory almost knew nothing of. This particular night no different, though for a variety of reasons. After Lena had gone to bed, Nicole and Waverly stayed up, cleaning up the dishes before heading to their bedroom to talk. Neither of them seemed ready for sleep, though.

 

“I’m too nervous about all of this.” Waverly explained when her girlfriend asked if she was sleepy. 

“Me too.” Nicole nodded with a sigh. “How cryptic was it, that Alex’s friend could just… tell the future like that? I mean, yeah, I know he’s from the future. He already knew all of that. But it just sounded like a prophecy or something…” 

 

“That’s what makes me so concerned. If I’ve learned anything from my studies, it’s that you never try to change a prophecy. It never goes well. So what happens to us, if we try and defeat him once and for all? How do we know it’s going to work? Maybe we have no choice but to pass this burden on to the next generation.” The brunette cast a worried glance towards Nicole, who pulled her into a gentle embrace. Nicole began gently running her fingers through Waverly’s long hair, something that greatly calmed both of them. 

 

“I don’t know what’s going to happen, Waves. And, yeah, it scares me too. But we can’t let that worry get in the way. We’re going to do everything we can to make sure that Alice will never have to deal with this, and that our future children won’t have to, either. It’s always been just us and Wynonna and Doc and Dolls and Jeremy. But now, we’ve got Kara and Alex and all of their friends. We’ve got a fighting chance.” 

 

“How do you always know what to say?” Waverly asked softly, looking up at her. 

 

“Because I am all-knowing.” Nicole joked, earning a small laugh from Waverly. The two stayed up and talked for another hour before eventually dozing off. It was barely three hours before a loud knock was heard on the door.

 

“Rise and shine, dipshits!” Wynonna shouted, loud enough that they could hear her all the way upstairs. “We’ve gotta get going, we don’t have much time!” 

 

Nicole was startled awake, which in turn woke Waverly, who nearly fell off the bed in surprise. Both of them jumped up and dashed across the hall to wake Alex and Lena. Waverly paused for a brief second after opening the door, seeing them curled up in each other’s arms. 

 

“Oh, how sweet…” A soft smile crossed her face, only for it to disappear a few seconds later. “Right, we don’t have time.” She muttered, quickly waking them up.

 

“What’s going on?” Alex said sleepily. She hadn’t yet registered the urgency in the room, nor the fact that she’d woken up cuddling Lena and that Waverly and Nicole had both noticed.

 

“Wynonna didn’t say, but it’s urgent.” Nicole said quickly. “We don’t have time to get dressed, just wear a sweater or something over your pajamas. Be downstairs in five minutes.” 

 

Without another word, she and Waverly disappeared. Alex and Lena untangled themselves from each other and quickly got out of bed. As they each looked for their coats, they shared a brief look, acknowledging how they’d woken up. Alex hoped they’d get the chance to talk about it, but she was pretty sure it wouldn’t be anytime soon. Within a couple of minutes, the two of them were sprinting down the stairs and running out the door to meet with the others. Dolls, Doc, Wynonna, James, Nicole, and Waverly were already waiting outside. Kara, Brainy, and Jeremy showed up a few moments later. 

 

“What’s going on, Wynonna?” Alex asked, looking far too eager to shoot a demon. 

 

“Nedley called on the radio about half an hour ago. We need to get people evacuated from Purgatory as quickly as possible. There are demons everywhere and no one is safe. Jeremy, Lena, and Brainy, we need you guys to go with Waverly and help her with some research. She’ll explain on the way. The rest of us… Well, we get to go kill some demons and get everyone the hell out of here. Got it? Great. Let’s go!” 

 

Understanding the severity of the situation, everyone split into their groups and left. It wasn’t until Alex was already on the way into town that she realized she hadn’t even said goodbye to Lena. Something in her told her she needed to, that she should have, just in case. 

 

“Alex? Are you okay?” Kara asked, sitting next to her sister in the backseat of the car Wynonna was driving. Even when Alex had her best poker face on, Kara somehow always seemed to notice when something was wrong. 

 

“I didn’t… I didn’t say goodbye to Lena.” Alex said quietly. A look of understanding crossed over Kara’s face, as if she could sense something Alex couldn’t.

 

“You’ll see her soon. Don’t worry.” Kara told her. She sounded far more certain than Alex felt. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to chat with me on Tumblr (al-damnvers) and send me prompts!
> 
> If you like my writing, consider supporting me at https://ko-fi.com/missanna444 ! It would be much appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

Jeremy brought Lena, Waverly, and Brainy to the project he’d been working on. The room was cluttered with various experiments, some of which were for the same project while others weren’t. Lena looked around, impressed by the makeshift lab.

 

“It-it’s not much, and we don’t have a ton of great resources around here, but we’re doing our best. It’s certainly not as great as your labs at L-Corp, I’m sure.” Jeremy stammered when he noticed her examining her surroundings. 

 

“It looks amazing, actually.” Lena smiled slightly. “As for resources, you’d be surprised how much you can get from nature, no technology required.” 

 

“Wow.” He grinned. The look on his face made him seem stunned, as if Lena’s presence was like that of a celebrity.

 

“Don’t mind Jeremy, he’s a huge fan of yours.” Waverly giggled. “Once we get working, he’ll go back to normal, instead of being a starstruck goofball.” 

 

Lena chuckled at that. “Alright, then. So, what sort of projects have we got going on?” She asked.

 

“You’ve heard how only Wynonna and Peacemaker can truly send the revenants back to hell?” Waverly asked. At Lena’s nod, Waverly continued, “We’re trying to figure out why that is. We thought it was solely because of the curse, but there have been a couple of instances in which the rule didn’t apply. There must be exceptions to the rule that we don’t know about. It seems based in magic, because of the curse and all, which is why I’m here. But doing tests and using the scientific method? Well, that’s why you guys are here. Plus, Jeremy’s got a few other experiments going that could be really helpful as well.”

 

Lena glanced over at Brainy to see if he looked as surprised as she did. He didn’t.  _ Of course not. He’s from the future, _ She thought to herself. Jeremy, who seemed to regain his speaking abilities, turned to look at Brainy.

 

“Is there anything you can tell us about Peacemaker, or the outcome of any of this?” He asked. Brainy frowned slightly and shook his head. 

 

“Unfortunately, no, I cannot. I can guide you generally towards what you need and give you basic information, but telling you explicitly what happens would do a great deal of harm.” He explained. 

 

“That’s okay. I’m sure you’ll be really valuable to the team anyways.” Waverly smiled cheerfully. Lena wondered briefly how it was possible for someone like that to be so positive and hopeful all the time. 

 

“Thank you, Miss Earp.” Brainy nodded with a smile.

 

“So, shall we get started?” Lena asked, eager and ready to help in any way she possibly could. 

 

“Absolutely!” Jeremy smiled and began showing them what they could do to help.

 

Meanwhile, across town, the others were splitting into smaller groups so that they could cover more ground. 

 

“Alright. Dolls, Kara, and James, you’re coming with me. We’ll head towards Shorty’s.” Wynonna said. “Doc, Nicole, and Alex, head to the police and fire station to let everyone know what they can do to help. Nedley will meet you there.” 

 

Kara noticed the size difference of the groups and frowned slightly. “Wait, one group has four and one has three? Will they be safe?” 

 

“None of us are safe. There’s goddamn demons running around. But they’ll be fine. I’ve got Haught’s police radio, and they’ll pick up another one when they get to the station. If they need help, they can call and one of us will go help them.” Wynonna said. She’d clearly been planning this for a long time. Kara frowned still, and looked across the group to where Alex was standing. 

 

“We’re not in the same group. What if something happens to you?” She asked.

 

“You’ve got super hearing, remember? You’ll know if something’s wrong.” Alex said, though she looked as concerned as Kara did. “Come here. It’s going to be okay.” Alex pulled her sister into a hug. 

 

“I love you, Alex. Please don’t die.” Kara whispered. 

 

“I love you too, Kara. I’ll try not to. Let us know if you need us.” Alex said quietly. The sound of Wynonna clearing her throat broke them apart.

 

“You’re making me feel guilty for not being by my sister’s side and we need to get going.”

 

“Right, right.” Kara nodded and followed her group down the street.

 

“Everything okay, Danvers?” Nicole asked after a moment. 

 

“Of course not. But it gives us a reason to fight, so that’s good enough for me.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was such a short one today, folks, but I needed a transition chapter! 
> 
> Commissions are open! For the price of a cup of coffee and a prompt idea, I'll write you a oneshot! 
> 
> http://ko-fi.com/missanna444


End file.
